


Lighting

by Aronastory



Category: Cato - Fandom, Cato hadley - Fandom, Hunger Games - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronastory/pseuds/Aronastory
Summary: Arona kiraen is a girl from the Seam in district 12 she hunts in the woods with her two best friends Katniss and Gale ever since her Father and brother died in the mining accident. She is in her last year of the reapings alongside Gale when Prim is reaped and she volunteers. She’s confident in her skills to that she could win until she bumps into the career boy from district 2...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on wattpad, Ao3/archive of our own and Quotev (fanfiction doesn’t seem to want me to post there)

A/N this is a Hunger Games fanfiction about my Oc character Arona kiraen and the Cato hadley. I will be updating as much as possible but would love if you guys could comment and discuss what you thought on each chapter. I intend on Arona to have 3 stories on based off hunger games, catching fire and mockingjay if my story is liked by viewers !! Xx

-sophie


	2. Reaping

I wake up to find myself cold and without blankets on sprawled across the floor. “I must’ve had another nightmare” I chuckle to myself before I begin to get up.

I push myself up off of the hard floor and walk a couple of feet over to my mums bed to see her still looking all calm and peaceful in her sleep, a sight I never get to see on her anymore. She’s been I guess you could say different ever since the mining incident, when my dad and older brother Cian passed away during the explosion in the mines along with Mr.Everdeen and Mr.Hawthorn.

It Took a toll on the both of us. For months we’d just sit around the house doing nothing feeling nothing, it was our way of grieving. Mum she never recovered from it though, I haven’t seen a smile, heard her voice or even just seen any emotion on her since then. I had to start growing up by myself, to figure things out that and eleven year old shouldn’t have too.

I shake the thoughts away and look out the cracked window into the trees, the broken down houses and ye broken people that live in them.

I slowly turn away from the bed and make my way over to our shared drawers to get my hunting gear on. Katniss and I had decided that we should try and get some game in before the reapings started.

It takes about five minutes of scurrying around and searching until I find my black leather hunting boots, and pop on my simple black leggings and top.

I’m about to turn to leave when I realise I don’t have on Cians good luck necklace that’s the most important thing that I own, he would’ve wanted me to keep it safe, and quickly toss it over my head before jogging to Katniss’ house.

As I’m walking through the Seam the poorest part of district twelve, most likely Panem too, I notice the unusual quietness and nervousness in the air as if everyone’s already grieving for the poor two unlucky children most likely about to get killed in a sick gory way by some district one or two child for television show. For entertainment they say. Bull.

I eventually reach the Everdeens after ten minutes and walk up the two steps into the house to find Prim in a tight embrace with Katniss, both looking scared and worried, I slowly and quietly make my way over to the pair not wanted to disturb them and put my hand on Prims shoulder.

“Hey what’s wrong Rosie?” I ask in a very gentle tone attempting not to startle them, clearly im not successful as the two jump apart from eachother and turn to face me, their faces showing shock then relief as they realise it’s just me.

Katniss turns to me saying. “She’s afraid that she’s gonna get reaped, mind telling her that that won’t happen. Considering that she won’t belive it from me.” She tells me giving me a look telling me to convince her.

“Come here Prim” I gesture to my lap

She makes her way over and jumps onto my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist to keep her in place while Katniss gets dressed.

“now, this is your first year of the reapings correct?” I ask her poking me head around to look her in the eyes careful to be gentle with my words.

“Yes”

“ok so, what are the odds that your one tiny slip yes, will be pulled out of maybe thos thousands today and really think about it. hmm?” I ask with a little smile on my face trying to put a smile on hers.

No response

Ok a different approach then

“ You have to take into consideration Prim that people like me, like your sister, like Gale, like all the other older kids have our names in more times and some if not most have tesserae, which means that our names our eligible to get reaped tens of times. More likely to get reaped. Your one tiny slip wong get picked Primy.I promise.”

I say the promise at the end tickling we which starts a tickling fight. After a while we calm down.

“I know but I’m still scared it has to be someone, right?” she says voice breaking with almost every syllable with fear.

“ I promise you won’t be picked Prim okay” I say confidently, almost believing it myself. She can’t be reaped. She won’t be. I won’t let her be

There’s silence while we swim in our thoughts as Katniss scurries around looking for her stuff.

Eventually she turns to us.

“Ok Arona if we want to catch something before the peacekeepers start to pile in we should head right now.”

I turn back to Katniss to see her already dressed and ready to go. I lift Prim back onto the bed and kiss her on the cheek before walking over to the door, and leaving to go hunt with Katniss.

“Should we bring Gale?” I ask

“No he’ll just say there’s no point in hunting today”.

I simply nod silently agreeing.

We’re silent the rest of the way towards the woods as we walk further through the almost town we call the seam.

When we reach the fence I check to see if it’s turned on and as usual it’s not so we quickly slide under it trying not to get cut by the wire.

“Ok I’ll go to the right and you go to the left, my knives are further hidden to the right anyways.”

I reason to Katniss as she’s taking her bow and arrows out of her hiding spot.

“Ye ok” is the simple response given. “we don’t have long though, so half an hour tops, and then meet back here.” She says sternly.

I don’t reply and walk towards where I hide my knives, under a nightlock bush, and begin to listen out for anything to throw at.

After about twenty minutes of absaloutly nothing I notice a small owl in a tree. I pick up a small pebble about to throw at it but before I can,I hear a man shouting in the distance.

“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT WHEN YOU KILL IT!?”

I quickly turn around and recognize Gale so I turn back around to throw a knife at the owl but find that’s it’s long gone.

“DAMMIT GALE!” I snap at him with an angry expression on my face.

“Hey you couldn’tve done much with it today anyway.. remember peacekeepers n all... hunger games, remember all that stuff” He flicks my head and smirks at me with a cheeky, amused glint in his eyes.

I just roll my eyes at him because I know he’s right and he does to but I’m not gonna give him the satisfaction of saying it.

“Yes well here in twelve you could always use a little bit more food and money. Doesn’t matter where you get it.” I say dryly trying to hide the smirk on my face.

“Ye sure. You know I’m rig-“

He doesn’t get to finish because there’s a harsh wind blowing and a loud mechanical noise that comes from the sky.

We quickly turn to look at eachother in confusion and he quickly grabs me and pulls me into his chest and shoves us both into a bush.

We stay there for about a minute not daring to move while we wait to see what it is. We find that it’s just a capitol hovercraft, probably here transporting stuff for the games, no big deal.

After about ten minutes of making sure that it’s not around anymore we stand back up and decide that it’s a sign to head back.

“Katnip around here too aro?” Gale asks our stupid nicknames.

“Ye she went to the left while I went right, we agreed to meet back up here in the middle after a half hour. Should be here soon.”

We wait in silence for awhile watching the breeze rustling the trees waiting for Katniss to arrive and soon enough she comes through a clearing inbetween two bushes.

“Hi sorry there was a hovercraft back there and I had to wait to make sure it had passed before moving”

“No problem it passed us too come on let’s go.” I say.

They both oblige and follow my lead out of the forset.

We make it back to the fence, find it’s still not on and slide under it again. None of us found anything today but Gales right, I doubt we’d find any buyers today anyway.

We dont talk to eachother until we reach Gales house, a house right in the center of the Seam. We all hug goodbye and good luck to eachother and his younger siblings before Katniss and I keep on walking towards her house.

She’s quiet until out of nowhere she starts asking about Gale and I.

“Arona? Do you ever consider Gale as a partner or potential partner, like in a romantic way I mean.” Katniss asks curiously eyeing me up.

“What?! Gale! No . I mean he’s attractive and I guess that if I had to end up with someone it would be him. but no not really. It’s not like he thinks of me in that way anyway either.” I say in a matter of seconds before I can actually think of an answer.

“He does” is her simple answer as we reach her house and step inside.

I always get ready in the Everdeens on reaping day its a tradition now I guess after all of the years. This year it will be worse though because it’s not just Katniss, Gale and I it’s Prim too.

I get Prim ready first while Katniss takes a bath. I do Prims hair in a lovely French braid , that’s she’s really happy with.

Katniss comes out about five minutes later in a towel to get ready and tells me it’s my turn, I dont need it but it’s a waste of water as it is so I quickly bathe myself and the put on the simple red countryish dress that Katniss lay out for me.

When I walk out into the bigger room I find Prim looking like an angel in her white dress and braid. Katniss is in a blue version of the dress that I’m in now except with her hair put up into a swirl thing on her head. I decide to just leave my hair down naturally .

We hear the siren signaling for everyone to start making there way to the town square.

“All right, it’s time. Let’s go”. Katniss and I hold onto a hand of Prims each as we walk towards the square in silence, feeling Prin trembling with every step.

We keep walking with no problems no noise for a long time just lost in hope. Everyone.

All of a sudden I feel a jolt of someone pulling my arm back as we approach the line to get your finger pricked. Katniss pulls Prim off to the side to calm her down as she’s beginning to panick again and gestures for me to walk on.

I join the queue and wince as I get my finger pricked. I make my way over to the eighteen year old girls section and look around to make sure everyone made it to their sections. They all did except Katniss who makes it to the sixteen year old section as soon as our district escort and lone victor stumble onto the stage.

Everyone shuts up and the air around me feels gone.

“Welcome! Welcome! To the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games!”

I roll my eyes and look to my left and just about see Gale doing the same to me we both smirk at eachother before we turn our attention back to the stage.

“Now! Before we pick out our male and female tribute, there is a very special video brought to you from the capitol itself!” She says clapping.

I watch the video that I’ve seen now eight times and lasts about ten agonizing minutes. It’s goes on about the dark days and the rebellion and how they created the hunger games as a punishment for it. And how it would be stupid should we try again.

When the video turns off the atmosphere gets tense and everyone stiffens around me. We all take in deep breaths praying that it won’t be them or someone you know.

“Now! The time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman! For the honor of representing district twelve in the 74th annual Hunger Games!” Effie shouts out.

Not me. Not me. Not Prim.Not Katniss. Not Gale .

“As usual ladies first!”

She fumbles her hand inside the bowl and pulls out a name agonizingly slow before she opens it.

“PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!”

Silence.absalote silence.

I begin to panicked when I see Katniss make her way out into the isle realising that’s she’s about to volunteer. I can’t let her do that. I just can’t.

I push my way through my age section and into the isle before she can volunteer and I do so myself. In the toughest most sure voice I can muster up I shout.

“I VOLUNTEER! I-I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!”

All the heads in the square turn around to me some in shock and most in admiration, district twelves first volunteer everyone.

I confidently walk towards the stage with no problems until Prim starts crying out for me to stop. Before I can turn around and tell her to go find Mrs.Everdeen though Gale comes and does the job for me. He picks her up and I look up into his eyes we stare at eachother for a while a new feeling in my stomach that I’m not so sure I like. I stare into his eyes for what feels like minutes longer and realise the look of hurt and loss. He nods for me to keep going. I nod back.

I turn around and walk past the peacekeepers trying to bring me up by my arms and I shove them off of me with a glare.

“Ooo district twelves very first volunteer everybody! Up you Come dear.” Our escort Effie says looking at me with a look of admiration in her eyes too but also more than the others.

I walk up the steps and she pulls me by the arm over to the microphone.

“And what’s your name dear?” She says smiling, it’s sickening.

“Arona Kirean” I say with no emotion being dry as possible and looking out into the crowd of people and families I recognize from school and from buying game in the market over the years.

“Oh how lovely!!”

I don’t turn back to her just keep looking at the saddend faces looking up at me thousands of thoughts and emotions running through my body. One stands out though act tough, right now that’s the best you can do for yourself. And for Gale. Prim. Katniss.

“PEETA MELLARK!”

I hadn’t even realized that she was picking the male tribute until she blasted out his name. It’s one I recognize too, I look to see the shocked bakers boy that’s family meant so much to me and the Everdeens. Shit. I can’t kill him. Can I kill anyone?

“Quick, quick, come on now.”

He doesn’t get pulled over to the microphone like i did just gets put on a specific spot like me.

“Your district twelve tributes for the 74th annual hunger games everyone!”

She attempts to get evryone clapping but instead they kiss their three fingers to their mouths and raise them in the air. I recognize it as a farewell and goodbye that our district uses often and funerals and when it’s needed.

I almost chocke up at the gesture but hold it together. Just a little longer Arona.

Effie’s claps quiten as she lets us all have our moments. I signal it back before Peeta an i are shoved through the big double doors and pushed into our separate visiting rooms where I’ll get to be visited by some important people to me. for the last time.

I’m about to die A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it please leave comments and kudos, like actually it really helps to encouraged thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon! X - sophie


End file.
